


Behind Closed Doors

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-28
Updated: 2004-09-28
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: Richie interrupts Jon in a very private moment and decides to take control of the situation, whether Jon wants him to or not.





	

Jon sighed with relief as he closed the door. He leaned back against it, anticipation tingling through him. He walked over and closed the curtains, flicked on the bedside lamp and knelt down in front of his suitcase. Nervous excitement pooled in the pit of his stomach and he felt himself growing hard as he pulled out a small black bag from the bottom of this case. He grinned as he carried the bag over to the bed and emptied it, running his fingers over each item as he laid them out. He turned back and double-checked his door was locked before stripping, folding his clothes and placing them on a chair. Breathing heavily, he turned back to the bed, hand shaking as he picked up the rubber ball gag. He slid it into his mouth and buckled the straps behind his head; jaw working around it as he became accustomed to it.

He took as deep a breath as was possible and picked up the blindfold, wrapping it around his eyes. He relaxed into the darkness, his cock growing even harder at the sensory deprivation. He pinched his nipples, hands lazily stroking down his stomach to play with his balls and leisurely pump his cock, hips thrusting into his hand. 

Next he lay down on the bed and picked up a pair of handcuffs. He locked one of the bracelets around his wrist, the other one to the headboard. He tugged hard on it, wincing as it hit against his wrist bone, but didn't come loose from the bed. 

His fingers curled around the dildo and he spread his legs, bending his knees. Nostrils flaring as he breathed heavily, he slowly worked the dildo into his ass, grunting against the burn of penetration. His hips pushed down against the dildo as he slid it in and out of him. Moaning continuously, he thrust back against his hand, feeling his orgasm starting to build in the pit of his stomach. His body was tingling, a thin layer of sweat shimmering on his skin. He sucked hard on the gag in his mouth; chest heaving as he breathed through his nose, slamming the dildo into his ass faster and faster as his need to come grew. 

The sound of a door being closed and heavy footfalls getting closer filtered through to his brain and he stopped. He started to move his hand to pull off his blindfold, but a strong grip pinned it to the bed. The bed dipped under someone else's weight. 

"What's this then? Does little Jonny like it all kinky, but look he's all alone. Poor little Jonny got no-one to play with." 

Richie changed positions to kneel over Jon, his hard cock pressing against the younger man's thigh. He lifted Jon's free hand and quickly unlocked the cuff from the headboard, threaded the chain through and locked Jon's other wrist above his head. 

He moved to the foot of the bed, pulled both his and Jon's belts from their jeans and used them to lash Jon's ankles to the foot of the bed, spreading his legs wide. He ran his fingers down Jon's cock and rolled his balls in his hands. He knelt back on the bed again; dipping his head, tongue flickering across Jon's chest, sucking lightly on his nipples. 

Jon moaned and thrashed on the bed, trying to knock Richie off, tugging hard on the cuffs and shaking his head from side to side, desperate to push the blindfold off. His moans turned to a muffled scream as Richie's fingers found his nipples, pinching and twisting them hard, pulling them until Jon slumped motionless back on the bed, tears leaking from under the blindfold. 

He pressed himself back against the bed as Richie let his nipples go, whimpering as the blood, and feeling, rushed back into them. Richie laughed and reached up to unbuckle Jon's gag, pressing his cock against Jon's lips. Jon turned his head away, pressing his lips together. Richie shrugged, turned Jon back to face him and pinched his nostrils closed. 

Jon swallowed heavily, black spots dancing before his eyes, as the need to breathe grew more insistent. He reluctantly parted his lips, chest heaving as he gasped for breath. 

Richie grabbed hold of Jon's jaw and held his head still, pushing his cock into the singer's mouth, one hand trailing down to grab his balls. "Bite me and I'll hurt you," he promised. "Understand?" Jon nodded and Richie stroked his thumb down his cheek. "Good boy." He let go of Jon's balls, both hands cupping Jon's face as he lifted himself up and started fucking Jon's mouth, pumping in and out rapidly. "Get it nice and wet like a good little Jonny, cos guess where this is going next."

Jon whimpered and tried to shake his head, gagging as Richie's cock hit the back of this throat. He coughed; drawing air in through his nose as he fought the urge to vomit, more tears streaking down his cheeks as Richie continued his assault. 

After a few minutes, Richie withdrew. He dipped his head and kissed Jon on the lips before picking up the gag again. He pressed it into Jon's mouth, pushing it fully in until it hit the back of Jon's throat. Ignoring Jon's chokes, he lifted his head and buckled it in place, pulling the straps tight until they cut into the side of Jon's mouth. 

Richie slid down the bed to kneel between Jon's spread legs. His fingers found the dildo and he pumped it in and out of Jon a few times, before pulling it out. He guided his cock to Jon's ass and thrust in fully in one motion. 

Jon screamed around the gag, arching up on the bed and trying to pull away from Richie. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry; unable to believe his best friend was treating him like this. He groaned and shook his head, turning his face to the side and pressing it into the pillow, body shaking with the force of Richie's thrusts.

Richie grunted and threw his head back, grip on Jon's hips tightening as he came, pumping harder and faster into Jon's ass. He pulled out and pulled his jeans back up again. He ran his eyes over Jon's shaking form and hard cock and smiled to himself. Picking the dildo back up, he slid it back into Jon's ass, pushing it in hard with the palm of his hand.

A length of white rope on the floor next to the bed caught Richie's eye and he picked it up, twining it around his hand. He looked from the rope, to Jon, then back to the rope again, grinning as an idea formed in his head. Ignoring Jon's struggles, Richie lifted him slightly and pulled the rope through his ass cheeks to hold the dildo in place. He was about to secure the ends of the rope to the loop around Jon's waist when he stopped. Instead, he wound the rope around Jon's cock and balls, then up to his waist and tied it off, securing him in place.

He bent down and kissed Jon on the lips around the gag. "You be a good boy and lie here quietly and I'll see you in the morning." 

Jon groaned and shook his head, pulling on his restraints, a gurgled moan in his throat as he pulled on his cock and pushed the dildo against his prostate. He called out to Richie, his pleas barely audible through the gag. He slumped back on the bed dejectedly, as he heard Richie walking away and the door opening and closing. 

"Sweet dreams little Jonny."


End file.
